Coffee
by Sam min young
Summary: Just a little thing I put together About Coffee and life.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for any misspellings, I don't own inspector Lynley. **

**_everything you read is what I was able to give, Thank you._**

_It was a Thursday morning like another. the annoying alarm goes off as always._

_"ugh time to get into it all." Every mornings the same, Get up, go to work, go to bed and get up again. it's the same every morning, except one thing, Coffee!._

_I look around my cozy apartment, then the second most enjoyable thing of the day , Shower._

_"Bring bring bring" the phone rang "Havers" I answered "we've got a body Barbara 773 NE quarry road outside Lancaster, you have forty five minutes. See you there. oh and bring coffee." I put on the same thing I was wearing the day before and run to my car._

_Two blocks from my flat was a Coffee place "Gravity's Last drink" The lady over the counter's name is Sharon " How are you today?" she asked "I'm doing alright and you?" I say "doing alright and what can I get for you?" "can I get two coffees,One black and the other one with cinnamon. thank you." " that will be ten euros and eleven cents" moment later I was smelling that amazing aroma that make you hope for that Friendly warm feeling it gives you. "here you go mam and have a nice day" she said as she passed me the warm drinks. "you too" I tossed over my shoulder as I walked out._

_Ten minutes later i was at the crime scene with my semi warm coffees. "it's bout time you got here. I was starting to think I was going to deal with him on my own" Said a slightly upset looking Lafferty " Oh and you brought 'im coffee too." " Do stop nagging my sergeant and get back to work. Havers what took so long" Lynley asked from where he was standing, at his feet was a beer bottle and some other trash that looked like some ones idea of a piece of art. " Coffee sir, so what have we got so far?" "female age thirty three. names Sara Printley. Time of death in between ten and twelve last night. cause of death still unknown. there was a puncture on the side of the neck, like from an injection. lafferty thinks some sedative. we won't know for sure until he's done. lets go back to the station and see what we can find on her." he finished and motioned me to the cars. " I'll call Winnie to get a head start on that. meet you there." I said as I pulled out my phone._

_**Thanks for sticking with that. Comment please.**_** should I keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

sorry it took so long... hope you enjoy

_Havers POV_

**Thirty minutes was all it took to get to head quarters, I walked in and was immediately stopped by a very nerves looking Winston.**

**" You might want a cuppa for them, they seem to be a each others throats. and on you desk are the witness statements and there are a couple of lads heading to her house." He said as he handed me a cup that was in his hand.**

**"Thanks Winnie for the heads up. see you when I get out" I said with a chuckle**

**Down two rows of stairs and through a hallway, I can to a set of double doors with cloudy windows was the morgue. Inspector Lynley and a very angry looking lafferty where looking at an autopsy table with the latest victom. **

**"I see he wasn't kidding with the warning" I said to myself "I have some coffee, sir"**

**"She's here now can I talk?" asked lafferty and then continued to speak "For a thirty year old woman she was not healthy, She had a heart transplant in the resent past maybe eighteen months if even that. the toxicology report came up mostly clean for drugs. there was alcohol in her system and with that I'd say just enough for her to be drunk, there was air in her blood cause of death is gas embolism" he said "though the body was moved at least once so murder weapon won't be were we found her. there looks like bruises forming on the upper arm so a struggle so murder and it looks like a female by the bruising"**

**"Thank you lafferty" Lynley said then he turned to me and said " let's get lunch" _**

**ten minutes drive to Gravity's last drink**

**We sat by a window near the door and I went to the counter.**

**"Hello again what can I get for you?" asked the lady behind the counter Sharon. **

**"Two coffees, two fish and chips" I said**

**"will that be it?" **

**"yes I think so" I said "thank you"**

**I paid and went to wait with the coffee and Lynley, five minutes later we were eating.**

**unknowingly being watch by a figure, in a car that had been with them since Havers had left her house.**

_**I hope you like it. comment please and I don't own anything but the coffee **_


End file.
